This peculiar problem
by DANDYdays
Summary: Some problems aren't ready for calculations. Some things have to be fixed with comfort and emotion. Some issues are Razer issues. And those are all not Aya's strong points... but she hopes Hal Jordan's advice will get her on the way. RAZAYA


Green Lantern ONESHOT fanfiction. Razer x Aya with Hal creeping around it XD. **I don't own anything, this is purely fan made.**

FINAL EPISODE OF SEASON 1 PLEASE BE HERE SOON AND THEN MAKE 50 MORE SEASONS PLEASE! I'm so excited you guys, seriously fucking excited. MY VITAL SIGNS ARE OFF THE FREAKIN' CHARGE.  
While you're waiting... have some fluffy domo GreenLantern oneshots XD  
**ENJOY!**

''_Green Lantern Hal, may I have permission to enter?_'' The Earth Lantern got up from his bed when the lights switched on. He scratched himself behind his head with a smile: ''Well... it's your ship, Aya. Do I have permission to sleep here?''

The NAAV-computer tilted her head to the side: ''_Excuse me, Hal Jordan, since you are a Green Lantern... this ship, and my physical form, are in hands of you and the Guardians..._'' She blinked as Hal laughed without saying anything. He petted on the bunk: ''Sit down... what's bugging you?''  
She followed quickly but didn't face him: ''_There aren't any viruses in my system, Hal Jordan..._'' Hal raised his eyebrows... or she was twisting around the problem or she DID have viruses. But she continued before he could open his mouth. ''_But there is a peculiar problem I cannot get out of my system._'' She turned her head towards the big guy, her fluids softly glowing in the dimmed light of the Interceptor.

''Well... if it's a problem even _**you**_can't fix, it must be one heck of a problem.'' Hal laughed, not sure if he could beat a super intelligent computer with some human words.  
''_Why do people like the Red Lanterns exist?_''  
''Ehh... what?'' The Lantern with the _green _color scooped back from her, her eyes were quite sincere for a machine.  
''_Why do people like the Red Lanterns exist?_'' She asked, in the exact same tone as the last question like a computer-generated menu during a telephonic conversation.  
''Ehm...'' The masked guy started. ''T-That's quite a question your got there...''He looked away for a while, not sure what to say.  
''_I understand it is quite a deal, I asked Razer about this question too, but he simply pushed the door into my facial features.'' _When mentioning the bad-guy-turned-somewhat-good she clenched her hands together and pinched herself, she seemed worried, but pinching herself didn't do any good since she didn't have skin. She must've been watching the crew...

''So you've even resorted to that...'' Jordan crossed his arms, it was in the middle of the night, Aya didn't really have any sleep-mode program did she? ''Well... we're in a war right now. A-And wars are caused by certain things.''  
''_A decrease of nutritious objects for the whole community, repression, stagnation of the economy, one-man government dictators, the ask for change_-''  
''Emotion, Aya... emotion.''  
They looked at each other: ''_Emotion..._'' The android girl copied, not sure what to do.  
Hal sighed: ''Yeah, y'know... feelings... of love, happiness, sadness, fear, hate, jealousy, rage... and so on.''  
''_Yes Hal Jordan, you seem to head in the right direction for me to complete my analyses. Razer told me something along those lines... emotion_.'' It almost seemed like she scanned every word and was about to print them out on a big sheet._  
_

''Wow... doesn't that make me feel smart.'' He laughed, but his tone got serious again. ''Seriously Aya, Red Lanterns are dangerous, not only so you can see what's good and evil, there's a lot more to people than just their actions. It's their past that'll create a future for them, certain actions will react different from what you expected, people make wrong decisions.''  
''_I can see the difference between good and evil, for I am part of the Green Lantern corps._'' She was ready to salute to him but Hal pushed her hand down.  
''Green Lantens make bad decisions too, sometimes out of bravery... sometimes out of stupidness.'' Aya looked at her knees, the lights of the Interceptors dimmed and turned brighter again.  
''_I do not like where this conversation is going, are you saying people like the Red Lanterns exist because people like the Green Lanterns are around the galaxy, helping people?''_

Hal frowned... she said 'I don't like...' that's quite an emotional way of putting it.

''The balance between good and evil is very thin, people can make one step ahead but they're actually making three steps back in their progression. Some people eventually regret what they're doing and decide to change.''  
''_Like Razer?''  
_''Like Razer...'' He petted her on the head, a small shock went through his head, as if it was a replacement for bodyheat. ''You seem worried about him...'' The big guy mentioned... they had been traveling for so long he liked to notice new things on board of the Interceptor... this could get interesting.

Aya kept silent, even though it was almost her duty to respond strong, quick and clear... she seemed as fragile as a normal girl.  
''_I-I am simply implying that every crewmember shouldn't sustain any e-emotional damage while returning to the Oa base and war on the Red Lantern corps.'' _She stood up, her hands clenched together over her lap, her eyes avoiding his direction.  
''Well I-I am implying...'' Hal said with a grin. ''That you shouldn't be asking any Guardians about the difference between good and evil if you're just here asking me for comforting advice...''

Aya nodged her head to the side again, it seemed like one of her girly computer quirks. ''_Do you have any advice on that matter? The ending of my conversation with Green Lantern Kilowog ended with him loudly laughing, grabbing some nutritious object and impying that I should ''Kick him out of his own screwed up world''.''_

''So you went to Kilowog before you went to me? I'm offended Aya, seriously...'' He stood up, pressing a button to open the door for her. ''That big drill soldier only knows how to punch things and then laugh about it. You should do it in a more humane way if you want the crew to ''not sustain any emotional damage''.'' They faced each other, Hal was secretly laughing his butt off while Aya started calculating in her mind. '_'I should give him my support_.''  
''Give him a hug for all I care...'' Hal waved at her and the door closed, leaving the intelligent robot alone on the hallways of her own being.

_Later that night..._

There was a soft knocking on the door of his quarter, but he didn't want it to open: ''Go away, Hal. I'm not in the mood...'' The Red Lantern curled up in his bed, the last fight with the Red Lanterns and Atrocitus made him realize he wasn't as powerful as he wanted to be. Blurring his image of hate and avenging Ilana.  
But since Aya was the ship, she opened the door with two clicks of her mechanical fingers and let herself enter the forbidden zone of the ship.  
Razer got up: ''Aya?''  
''_I am sorry for borrowing the facial features of the woman you have bonded with.'' _Aya stood in the middle of the room with a bowed had and sunken shoulders. It hadn't been brought up in a while but their last fight made someting boil up inside.  
''You're sorry?'' The alien guy noted. ''Isn't **being sorry **something like an emotion?'' He stood up, facing her with clenched fists.  
''_Even though I am still inexperienced on that matter, I have been going around the ship asking for advice.'' _She didn't look at him, the green fluid in the connecting bodyparts of her physical being started glowing more intense.  
''You asked the Lanterns?'' Razer raised his eyebrows, his temper dimming a bit.

''_Affirmative.'' _Aya began, standing right in front of him. ''_Green Lantern Kilowog said that I should ''kick him out of his own screwed world''.'' _Before Razer could give her more replies with questionmarks at the end she'd already raised her foot and shoved him 2 meter away through a blast on his stomach.  
''Uugh...'' Was the first sound he made, clenching his right arm around his belly. ''What's your problem, Aya? You turning against me?'' His red ring twisted in a fire-like color, flaming around his hand.  
''_Green Lantern Hal Jordan adviced me ''give him a hug for all I care...''.'' _She walked towards him, the blazing red ring reflected on her white bodyparts.  
Razer coughed: ''What did you say?''  
''_I think this advice is 70% more suitable for comforting you as a fellow crewmember.'' _

She wrapped her arms around his neck, pushing him down because she was smaller then him, making his head land on her right shoulder. ''W-What?'' He began, almost struggling to get loose because it went by so quickly. But Aya was pretty strong for such a small figure and held him in place.  
_''My sensors are picking up a change in your vital signs.'' _She said short, resting her head on his chest.  
Razer stared off into the darkened room, his head strong in place, his arms resting near his side. ''Wow, I-I wonder... how could that possibly happen?'' There was a little bump in his voice, he noticed. There wasn't just a change in his _vital signs _it was burning up inside of him. The computer err... Aya, felt surprisingly warm, almost like a living person. Her computer-generated female voice that spoke in a polite manner wasn't just comforting because she was programmed like that, she was actually the bright center of the Intercepters crew that held everything together.  
''Aya...'' He spoke soft, hearing her body hum while they were both silent. He hesitated for a while but eventually let his arms rest on her back. His gloved hands brushed over her body, the red ring filled with hate and rage seemed to dissapear for a while.

They were both silent, unsure of what to say.

Suddenly the door slipped open and a bright flash of green filled the room. Razer looked up and Aya turned her head towards the opened door... their bodies still connected.  
''What the-'' Razer started, blinded by the light.

''Remember guys... you got me to thank for all of this.'' The bright grin of Green Lantern from sector _**2814**_appeared in the dooropening.

**THE END  
**Papa Hal Jordan and Mama Kilowog are the best. They would be like Oprah, Dr. Phil and Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles combined. Like... epicness. Razer being emo and Aya being _I do not understand _+ touchy feely time (canon pairing time XD) is the best pairing ever, herrherrherr.

Please review :D or else GLTAS will never have RazerAya dragging each other across the universe-time again (NOOOOO)


End file.
